All Flocked Up/Gallery
Images from the episode All Flocked Up. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E8 The Forest.png|The Forest. S3E8 lumpywalking.png|Lumpy takes a walk. S3E8 birdfalling.png|"What is this?" S3E8 Lumpy.png|"Hey, wait a minute." S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 1.png|"What happened here?" S3E8 All Flocked Up.png|"Aww, the bird fell down!" S3E8 Scooping the bird.png|"I will help you." S3E8 cute birdie.png|It's just a little baby. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 3.png|"Aww... he is so cute." Afu_lookin_up.png|Looking up. Afl_the_nest.png|The tree is really tall. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 4.png|"Better help it." S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 5.png|Lumpy's always prepared, except when he isn't. S3E8 Control panel.png|Really? That's amazing! S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 6.png|"What the..." S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 7.png|"You have got to be kidding me." S3E8 Too fast!.png|Whoa! It's going too high! S3E8 The Birds Nest..png|The birds nest. S3E8 Before the hit.png|A split seconds before Lumpy's hits with tree. S3E8 squishedlumpy.png|Proof that cartoon logic exists in the world of Happy Tree Friends. S3E8 Lumpy and four birds.png|Lumpy seeing birds while dizzy. S3E8 headache.png|"My head!" S3E8 Looking the nest.png|Lumpy looks the nest. S3E8 madeit.png|"Aha!" S3E8 The Nest.png|The Nest. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 8.png|It's not safe to stand there. S3E8 goingdown.png|Going down. S3E8 goingdown2.png|If only moose were better climbers. S3E8 goingdown3.png|But they're not. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 9.png|Told ya not to stand there! S3E8 Lumpy's injury.png|Ouch! S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 10.png|Pig-nosed Lumpy. S3E8 hurtnose.png|A bad nose ache. S3E8 balloons.png|Onto Plan B. S3E8 cuttherope.png|Now to cut the rope. S3E8 goingup.png|Lumpy begins to fly. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 11.png|Lumpy flies higher and higher... S3E8 goingtoohigh.png|...and higher. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 12.png|Plan B goes too high as well. S3E8 Lumpy has a solution.png|But Lumpy has a solution. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 13.png|And terrible aim. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 14.png|Is that his house? S3E8 toothygetshit.png|Toothy gets hit. S3E8 faceinhottar.png|Face planted into hot tar. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 15.png|Toothy's face burnt off. S3E8 darnslingshot.png|This won't be the last time Toothy gets involved with a rock and a slingshot. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 16.png|When in doubt, use a sharp object. S3E8 beforefalling.png|Be careful what you cut. S3E8 loadbearingballoon.png|I guess that was the load-bearing balloon. S3E8 fallingagain.png|Falling yet again. Also those scissors will disappear. S3E8 branchgrab.png|That was close! S3E8 branchgrabwithatwist.png|Spoke too soon. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 17.png|That didn't go as planned. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 18.png|Saving himself. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 19.png|What are the chances of that? S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 20.png|That has got to hurt. S3E8 reachforit.png|Reaching for the goal. S3E8 snappingtendons.png|Better hurry. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 21.png|Victory! S3E8 everythingpaidoff.png|Looks like his work paid off. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 22.png|Not really... S3E8 Lumpy before death All Flocked Up.png|Lumpy before death. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png|BLAM!! Death: Lumpy S3E8 Birdfalls.png|The bird falls safely to the ground. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 24.png|Birds are jerks. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 25.png|Someone else is here to help. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up26.png|How did The Mole know it was there? S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 27.png|Oh well, at least he's gonna help. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 28.png|How did The Mole get up there? S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 29.png|Didn't even save the bird. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 30.png|But what did you expect? He is blind after all. Miscellaneous S3E8 Lumpytoothbrush.jpeg|Lumpy with a toothbrush in a pre-release image. lumpy fall.gif|Lumpy's nose going down the tree GIF. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries